


Easing the Stress

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, Cyber-Estrus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Female Homosexuality, First Time, Large Breasts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Female Autobots in an enclosed space work out their own way to deal with the excessive horniness that their current condition causes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing the Stress

All was quiet in the dorms of the Medical Academy, where several female Autobots, each sharing a room with one other, had started to power down for the night.

In one particular room, however, it wasn't very quiet.

Angelux, a pretty yellow bot with white trim and an altmode that appeared to be some sort of light rescue vehicle, was starting to enter Cyber-estrus, the periodic time in a female Cybertronian's life where she is fertile and her programming compels her to seek out a mate. She lay on her recharge bed, moaning as she felt the compulsion wash over her, the need for interfacing activity.

While the compulsion was strong, it could be averted if she locked herself in her room for the duration of the cycle. While Cyber-Estrus usually lasted anywhere from 10-14 days, it would end sooner if the female was mated to a male during that time. And since she was bunked with her friend Ripshot, who had been staying in the same room for some months now, she knew that Ripshot would also soon be entering her own Cyber-Estrus. If not today, surely within the next couple of days.

The Academy was fully aware of this and made arrangements to accomodate each femme's particular cycle. It also helped that several femmes living in the same space soon had their cycles synchronized with each other. When several of the students went into Cyber-estrus, the school often coincidentally arranged down time, where the students in cyber-estrus would not have to attend classes. They could study in their room if they so chose, though most found that the throes of Cyber-estrus made study too difficult due to the distractions.

Ripshot, her roommate, was a red femme with a tank alt-mode. She looked over at her friend. "That time again, isn't it?"

"Yep," Angelux said, "I can't wait for this to be over with. I'd go out there and interface every mech right now if I didn't mind being with cub, but I don't think that's a good idea right now." 

Ripshot hmmed and pondered for a moment. "One time when I was in Cyber-Estrus, I did go out and interface. Luckily no cub came out of the interfacing, but I noticed my cycle ended earlier than usual."

"Yeah, but what can we do? I can't go out; I'm so horny right now that I'd hump Starscream," Angelux said, with a hint of distaste in her voice at the thought of mating with the Decepticons' Air Commander. If she was any further in Cyber-estrus, she'd accept him mounting and penetrating her without a second thought.

"I think I have an idea," Ripshot says, "One that will guarantee you don't wind up with cub. How about, we do it to each other instead of with a mech?"

Angelux seemed a bit shocked at the suggestion. "Do you think that would even work?" she wondered.

Ripshot came over to the bed. Angelux's port was open and leaking lubricant, as it always did when she began her cycle. "Why don't we try? Can't hurt to experiment. Let me see if I can help. If we're lucky, this'll shorten our cycles and make it a bit more bearable."

Angelux nodded. "Go ahead. At this point I'll try anything."

Ripshot reached down to Angelux's port with her fingers. The index digit found Angelux's clitoral sensor, teasing it slowly and lightly back and forth with the tip. The other femme responded with a moan and a slight shiver running through her chassis. "Ohhhh, that feels gooood," Angelux said. 

Ripshot shifted her hand, probing her friend's dripping port with two fingers while circling the clitoral sensor with her thumb. Angelux moaned again, more loudly this time. Suddenly Ripshot removed her hand, and ducked her head into her friend's groin, licking up the lube that trickled out of the port in a steady stream, then tracing the tip of her tongue over the outer sensor node slowly. This elicited a strong tremor from Angelux, indicating she was enjoying this sudden new stimulation.

Ripshot smiled. As a femme with a tank-based altmode, she was a bit larger, boxier, and less delicate than her partner, but she did her best to be gentle. She'd often entertained thoughts of having interfacing-like activities with the other femme, though she wasn't sure how her friend would react. She had also wondered how her friend would taste down there. It was pleasant enough, and her tongue attacked the port and sensor with abandon now, Angelux's steady, stuttering moans indicating she was doing it right.

Angelux had never interfaced before, and this was a new experience for her. She'd been hesitant at first on the offer, but all sense of doubt fled her thoughts as she enjoyed Ripshot's gentle tongue swirling over her outer sensor node. She too had been having some stray thoughts. She knew that under her chestplate Ripshot sported an ample bosom, large reddish orbs that she wanted to fondle and touch, just to see what would happen. Her own chest was not so generous, but now she wanted to feel her friend's touch on them. Her breastplates slid back, exposing her own yellowish breasts. Moderate in size, but with very prominent nipples, which became more obvious when exposed to the cool air of the room. Females in Cyber-Estrus often complained of overheating, or the sensation of excess temperature, so their rooms were often set at colder temperatures at this time to offset this sensation.

Ripshot continued the oral stimulation until Angelux began trembling, almost violently. 

The sensations Angelux was experiencing was quite different than even when she had attempted masturbation to try to ease her Cyber-estrus state. The roaming tongue could do what her own fingers could not. It could go deep enough to tease one of her internal sensors, and she shook with periodic spasms of pleasure as her climax built towards its ultimate conclusion.

"AHHHH!" the yellow femme shouted, as a few squirts of thin lubricant were forced from her port directly onto her partner's tongue.

"That was amazing," Angelux said, gasping in her orgasmic tremor.

When Ripshot removed her face from being buried in Angelux's crotch, she noticed the yellow femme had exposed her breasts. She had always wanted to feel up her friend, having always been vaguely aware of an attraction to femmes as well as mechs. She had gotten a soaking wet port the first time she'd ever seen the yellow orbs outside their breastplate housing, and this time was no different. "I want to try something else now," she said, moving her hands to Angelux's bosom and giving one of her nipples a slight, gentle pinch.

"Ohhh, go right ahead. Wow, that feels good," Angelux panted, sitting up so that her friend could have better access. 

Ripshot proceeded to roll the nipples between her fingers for a while, then began caressing one breast with her hand while moving her mouth in to take in and suckle the nipple of the other. Meanwhile her own breastplate opened, her ponderous chest now hanging down, within easy reach of Angelux's fingers.

To return the favor, Angelux began slowly tracing her fingers over the two nipples that practically hung over her lap. This induced a keening whimper from Ripshot, who now started sucking very strongly.

While the breast play felt good, and Angelux had nearly climaxed over it, she could sense that Ripshot wanted more. "How about I take my turn?" she offered, sliding off the bed to allow Ripshot to take her place. 

Ripshot nodded, lying back and exposing her port. Angelux did as Ripshot had, teasing the clitoral sensor with the tip of her tongue, then delving into the dripping, lubricant-heavy port itself. Each tonguestroke mirrored the ones her friend had used on her, and within minutes Ripshot was crying out in a trememdous climax.

Both femmes were now momentarily sated, so Angelux lay down on the bunk beside her friend. "I think I'm going to enjoy Cyber-Estrus a lot more now," she remarked.

 

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
